Talk:Wordmaster (3.5e Class)
Formatting Changes * class=" " --> class="zebra d20" * class=" " (and all variations thereof) need to be removed * --> Question Ermmm... how exactly does this work? It seems really complicated... --Ghostwheel 05:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :It is really complicated. You probably want to start by looking in the Wordcasting rules. Basically, you take a couple of modifier words, a shape word, and a couple of effect words. Then you calculate the DC, figure out how long it takes to cast, and try to cast it. If you're lucky, you won't botch the pronunciation too terribly, and it will do what it says. Mock Turtle's post might help you too. --Foxwarrior 18:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Being able to daze/stun multiple enemies in a round in one go for multiple rounds at a time, virtually at will... might this class not be more suited for the wizard-level balance point? --Ghostwheel 22:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::This is more of an argument against the Min word in specific than the class in general. If I reduced the number of rounds in the duration by some fraction of the target's HD, would you be satisfied? --Foxwarrior 02:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) This is Awesome I was reading this, and I was sincerely impressed. I mean, just look at some of this stuff: *'Lob Ayl Path Pentarm:' Great for buffing/getting back to a buddy that got seperated from you in a maze or something. Not to mention a low CL check required. *'Wyd Con Decaforch:' 60 foot cone that deals 10d4+10 damage to everything in it. Not to mention it only has a DC 17 CL check required. *'Wal Heptakaidecalift:' Giving your entire group a flight speed of 90 feet (perfect)? Awesome, if you can make a DC 35 CL check. *'Charg Chen Undecexcel Pentasir Octalyf:' Three allies get +8 to attack rolls and saves, +22 to skill checks, SR for 10 rounds, and are healed 16d6 points. DC 36 caster level check is evil to make, of course, but, the reward is awesome. Good one to make an acronym too (C.C.U.E.P.S.O.L.). *'Heptascri Hand Heptal Pentaport:' This one would be hell to cast, with a CL check of a total 42 required, but, hey, you can see, feel, and hear everything the target (a summoned animal, probably, so that you can decide what they want to do) can, for 15 minutes, and they just teleported to anywhere on the same plane. Awesome recon. This class is very cool, and I've added it to my watch list, but, you have a problem: there is no such thing as a Speak Language check, it even says so in the skill description. It might be a good idea to also have there be a line somewhere about you not needing to make CL checks with a DC less than the bonus you get on CL checks, and maybe make a feat that gives +4 on CL checks made to cast a spell with this class, or even one that lets you add your charisma modifier on CL checks made to cast a spell with this class. As for the rest, the class looks very good. --Mock Turtle 11:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you think it is very cool. :*I don't think that I have a problem with using Speak Language checks: Speak Language says you don't make checks with it in the context of "You don’t make Speak Language checks. You either know a language or you don’t." This is not a check to discover whether you know the language of tongue twisting, so I feel safe in overriding that rule. :*You always fail to cast a wordcasting spell on a natural 1, as it says in the rules on Wordcasting. :*I don't intend to make any feats that give a flat continuous bonus to CL that just gives you +4 or +CHA, because that is the main benefit of gaining levels in wordcasting class(es). However, conditional bonuses to CL are fine. --Foxwarrior 18:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Favour Words per day Why do you have the number of words per day for the class that you do? Each new level gains that level +5, where X is equal to the level, but why that choice of numbers? It seems kinda arbitrary. By wordcasting spell level, 2 words is a level 0 spell, 3-5 words is a level 1 spell, 6-7 words is a level 2 spell, and so forth. A level 1 wizard has 3 level 0 spells, and 1 level 1 spell (not counting ability mods). A level 0 spell uses 1 effect word, and a level 1 spell uses 2-4 effects words. Each spell takes one extra word. So with this math, the wizard has 4 effect words worth of spells, and 5-7 effect words, resulting in 9 to 11 words worth of spells (more than even the Word Wizard). As we know, the wizard's number of spells is not the overpowered part of his repertoire (the spell effects are), so why so few spells? Of course, 9 words is also a single 4th level spell, so in some ways this is wise, but that's what the wordcasting check is for, right? It might be better for gameplay purposes to have more words, and an exponential difficulty on the wordcasting checks. Easy spells should have almost perfect casting, but harder spells relative to level are much harder. Half this fix would have to be on the wordcasting page, but since it's word count relevant, I thought I should put it here. :This class is mostly about big overkill spells and Swift and Immediate action tricks. You may be looking for Encounter-Based Wordcasting. --Foxwarrior 19:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC)